We have something different but special
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Ginta and Hakkaku have always had a special relationship but the wolf clan doesn't recognize same sex mated pairs. Do to a recent famine they must find at least one female willing to mate with them. Can they do so when wolves mate for life to only one mate? Rated M just incase there may have yaoi as well as threesomes.
1. Chapter 1

We have something different but special.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.**

Chapter 1

Ginta and Hakkaku sat in Koga's meeting room Koga and his mate Ayame were sitting at the head of the table. Koga started by saying "Guys I called you in here because of the recent famine our clan population is very low. The council has asked that all eligible males and females take a mate a create pup's to keep our clan thriving. I tried explaining your status and situation to them but they had a real good argument. I was however able to get them to agree to accept your mated status but you must agree upon and select a female to create pups with. You may choose one or two that is up to you both but you must tell the female everything before claiming her."

They looked at each other before Ginta replied "I don't know a single female that would accept two males that are bonded to each other. We will however try to find one that would be interested."

Koga patted his friends back saying "That is all I ask let me know how it goes if you can't find one here the other eligible wolves from Ayame's clan will be here in a few days you can also try them as well."

Ginta and Hakkaku left the meeting and went off to where they kept watch for incoming threats. Ginta turned to Hakkaku asking "Do you think we will find one willing to share?"

Hakkaku replied "I don't think so a wolf's instincts are to only claim one mate and if I had my way that would be you. Perhaps we should focus on getting one that we can both agree on. There may be one female willing to have two males and allow them to be with each other."

Ginta put his arm around his mate he couldn't argue with him he really didn't want to deal with two females. If they could agree on one and she would be ok with them. He could manage to share to create pups. The question was if they did find one who would pup the female. Would one mate with her or would they both? Could he tolerate sharing his mate with the female or would he need to leave when they mated? Hakkaku could sense his mate's distress he wondered if he was thinking about the same thing he was. He looked at him saying "I want us both to mate her she will have needs that will need to be fulfilled if we are both her mates we can do that and still be with each other as well."

Ginta sighed replying "That is a lot to ask from a female but I understand your logic. If we are both mated to her neither of us will be jealous of the affection she receives. I guess when our shift ends we should start our search."

~ With Ayame's Clan ~

Kimi was watching all of her friends go off and get mated causing her to sigh. She wanted a little more than the males in her clan were offering. She wasn't sure what it was she wanted perhaps she just didn't feel comfortable with skipping the courting period like the males in her clan wanted. She didn't think she was being unreasonable she was even willing to do an accelerated courtship that would complete in a week. She just wanted to know the male before mating to him for life. Her father came storming in yelling "What was wrong with this one?"

Kimi respectfully replied "Nothing but the fact he wanted to mate today without getting to know me or me getting to know him. If I am going to be mated for life I want to know what my mate is like I don't want to be mated to a male I can't stand."

Her father's anger subsided he couldn't blame her for wanting to know the male so he asked "What kind of courtship did you ask?"

Kimi replied "I only asked for a week to get to know each other. I figured under the current demand to claim mates and become pupped that a week wasn't asking too much. Besides I told him if we really liked each other we could mate sooner."

He nodded his head now that he had heard her side he could see that she wasn't being as unreasonable as the male made it out to be. It was the male that was being unreasonable with her. He patted his youngest pup saying "perhaps you will have better luck when you go to the other clan."

Kimi hugged her dad she truly hoped he was right she couldn't wait to meet the other clan's males and find her mate. She really did want one more than anything in the world. She could imagine herself loved, protected and surrounded by lots of pups. Of course that would only happen if they got along with each other if they truly couldn't stand each other they would have the one pup and never share a bed again until her next heat and she didn't want to live like that. She wanted more than anything to be loved and cared for like her parents did. She finally pulled back saying "Don't worry dad I will make you proud I will find my mate."

Her dad smiled replying "I know you will and if for some reason you don't I will speak to the council on your behalf as I don't believe that your request is unreasonable. They wouldn't want you mated for life to a male that made you miserable. They want our numbers to grow and continue growing. I am sure there are other females like you that wish to know a male before mating. Perhaps you should knock the courtship need to a couple of days that maybe a little more appealing considering the circumstances. The males are just worried that all the good eligible females will be taken if they spend that kind of time on you."

Kimi replied "Your right dad I guess considering the conditions I should cut it so they could find another female as there are more males than females."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimi spent the next couple of days trying but every male that she approached turned her down flat they didn't even listen to what she had to say. They all told her they had heard what happened and they weren't even willing to listen to her side of the story. There sole interest was in claiming a mate as there were fewer females than males and none of them wanted to be without a mate. She sighed as she went to wait for Ayame to show up to take them to Koga's clan she could only hope someone there would be willing to give her the time needed.

She put her nose into the air taking in the scents on the breeze she could pick out lots of different smells in the air. She was the best tracker there was for a reason of course her only other skill had come from her mother being the clans midwife. She had taken up tracking as soon as she was considered old enough to do so. She sighed as a scent hit her nose she knew this meeting wasn't going to be pleasant so she stood up getting ready to greet her when she arrived. Upon her arrival she bowed asking "How are you today Ayame?"

Ayame growled asking "Would you mind telling me why you are disobeying the council's direct orders?"

Kimi replied "Allow me to explain Ayame I am not disobeying all I am doing is asking the males for a few hours for me to get to know them a little before mating to them. I ask you to think as if you were in my shoes and Koga wasn't available. Having to choose a lifelong mate and have his pups. I am sure the council wants continued growth in the clan and that is all I am trying to make sure with my choice. I am not out actively searching because the males of our clan have told me they aren't interested in anything but mating right away."

Ayame let her anger subside and placed herself in Kimi's shoes she didn't think what she was asking was that unreasonable to ask. It seemed if no male in her clan wanted to even listen to her there really wasn't much she could do. The only question was with all unmated wolves going to Koga's clan would the males from her clan prevent the other clan from making their own choice of would she be black listed. Ayame would have to get Koga to make an announcement she most definitely didn't want there to be any more problems. Ayame finally replied "I understand Kimi really I do how about you walk with me to Koga's clan I would enjoy someone to talk to during travel."

Kimi replied "That would be great." Ayame turned and motioned for Kimi to follow it took some time to assemble the rest of the eligible wolves but they did. Ayame announced "Last chance to pick a partner before we leave. I will be recommending and so will Koga that you all take some time to get to know each other. This is a lifelong choice you don't have to rush blindly into it while we are asking you to mate and create pups. We don't want anyone miserable for life either and the goal would be for the clans to continue growing. Now you will all follow me to Koga's clan there you will get instructions for where you will be staying and allowed to continue your search for a mate." They made their way to Koga's clan the trip only took most of the day causing them to arrive rather late.

Koga came out to greet them saying "Welcome to my clan I have many eligible males and females all anxious to meet you. For now I will just show you the dens we have set aside for the eligible males and females. There is dinner made for you all to enjoy please eat and then I will escort you to the caves."

Kimi helped herself to a small part as usual only to find that neither side seemed to want her around. The males due to her request and the females due to the fact that they feared that her scent would make the males reject them. She sighed she'd just keep to herself and try to make the best out of things hopefully she would find a mate quickly. She noticed the eligible wolves from Koga's clan join them. Within moments she could see pointing at her and hushed whispers spread throughout the area. For the first time in her life she felt singled out and excluded. She didn't like the feeling of being an unwanted intruder that was simply being tolerated. Now this was a serious issue odds are she'd be the last chosen which meant she'd most likely have a mate that wasn't very strong or that wasn't handsome.

Koga came into the den saying "Welcome all while the purpose is finding a mate and creating a pup. Ayame and I don't want lots of unhappy couples to deal with so we are asking that you all consider allowing time to get to know each other. Since it is late I will show you your dens and the females will come back here tomorrow for a mandatory meeting after which you may go find the male of your choice."

Kimi could feel the room glaring at her like it was her fault that they now had to get to know each other. The room suddenly seemed a lot smaller to her thankfully Koga announced "Males follow me and females follow Ayame to the cave you will be using until you find a mate."

She got into line with the females and followed Ayame to the den designated for them to use. As soon as Ayame had left and her scent was out of range she was surrounded by females on said "We can't kick you out as you must stay in here per Ayame's orders but you're not welcome here. So you'll stay out of our way and you're not allowed in either of the bedrooms. Do you understand if we have issues finding mates because of you we will make your time here miserable?"

Kimi could only nod as she moved into a downwind corner so her scent would go out of the den and not coat the other females.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimi spent the whole night awake she wasn't about to risk being attacked during the night. Even though she had followed there rules she wasn't sure she could trust them. She shivered through most of the night as she had no furs to cover herself with and it wasn't like the corner was comfortable. When Ayame arrived in the morning to take them to the meeting Kimi just smiled and said "I volunteered for guard duty." There was no point in involving her hopefully she could find a male if not she'd get very tired quickly which wouldn't be good for her overall health.

Ayame could tell Kimi was lying but she was going to let it slide hopefully she'd find a male today and not need to be around the other females. She went back to the bedrooms waking the others up and then instructing them to follow her. Kimi took last in line she figured she'd be safer from the other females that way. Kimi walked into the large den they had eaten dinner in making sure to avoid all of the females that had already taken a seat. She found an isolated spot near the front of the room and waited patiently for the announcement from Koga.

Koga entered the room following behind him were two males the first male had a white Mohawk and the second has gray hair with a tuft of black in the front. She looked over both males and found them both to be attractive and they appeared to be strong. Koga stepped forward saying "We have a special condition we'd like you ladies to consider all we ask is for you to hear them out then if you're not interested you may leave. If you are interested you may stay and ask any questions you desire. I will now let one of them explain the details to you."

Ginta stepped forward saying "Alright ladies here is the situation due to the population crisis all eligible males must claim a mate. The issue is that I have a mate I have claimed Hakkaku as my mate. Sadly the council doesn't recognize same sex couples and is requiring us to take a mate. We felt to start off on the right foot we'd come out and be up front about everything. We are only looking for one female due to the limited supply we didn't feel it would be fair to take too. You must be comfortable with us as we won't be giving up our relationship you will just become a part of it."

Hakkaku stepped forward as Ginta sat back down saying "We decided I would be fielding the questions that you may have. Now if you're not interested at all you may leave now." He watched as the room emptied leaving only a handful of women in the room. As questions got asked and answered, little by little the room emptied some more until there was a few left. At this point they went around separating them into two groups of two as there were only 4 total. Ginta took Kimi with one other looking both women over to determine which he liked better based on appearance before assessing personality. Kimi was close to their height just a little bit shorter. She had long black hair that reached her waist and a shapely womanly body. The other female wasn't as attractive to Ginta. He asked both "Why don't you tell me about yourselves and why you wish to be a part of our family."

The first woman listed her skills and went on to brag that once they had experienced her they wouldn't want to be with each other anymore. Kimi knew the woman was just desperate she was much like Kimi and needed a stronger male to protect her being lacking in those skills. It was now her turn she said "Well I am an excellent tracker and I have years midwife experience. I think what you two have is great I only ask to be part of it and truly become a family group."

Ginta liked her reply as he got up and moved to the other two and Hakkaku took his place with them. Hakkaku grinned as he sat next to the two women saying "Ok ladies I will make this short what would you do if you caught me passionately kissing Ginta?"

The first woman stood up growling and stormed out of the cave. Kimi was surprised by her reaction and when she turned to look she had an expectant Hakkaku looking at her intensely. Kimi blushed their eyes locked and silence took hold for a few moments before she finally replied "I'd hope I would be on the receiving end of the same kind of passion at some point." Her blush deepened at her honest confession she found both males positively attractive.

Hakkaku had to wait to confer with Ginta but he was absolutely sure that she was there female. Ginta had returned to him tapping him on the shoulder. They embraced each other and looked over the remaining choices there were only two women left. Ginta wrapped his hand around Hakkaku asking "What do you think? I like the one on the right the best." Kimi watched the two intently hoping that they would choose her she could handle sharing with another male as long as she was loved and there was no jealousy involved. She didn't want to be raising pups in a hostile environment. It wasn't good for pups to grow up in a negative home atmosphere it was what affected them the most.

Ginta got up saying "Ladies it seems we are having a hard time choosing between you two perhaps you can say something that may help us with our choice?"

The first one stood up saying "I am ready and willing to mate both of you tonight. Only thing I ask is when your with me you wash before being with me and you stay with me the night. Since there are two of you I expect matting at least four nights a week."

Kimi waited for her to sit before standing up saying "I ask for nothing other than time to get to know you before we mate and that you're sure there will be no jealousy I don't want to be raising pups in an unhappy home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginta and Hakkaku discussed back and forth with each other trying to make up their mind between the two women. Kimi prayed she hoped that for once in her life things would work out in her favor. The longer it took for them to decide the harder it was for her to sit and wait patiently. She put her hands in her lap and waited for them to choose. They had made there choose going to the other woman first whispering in her ear before watching her leave. Kimi stood thinking that they had chosen her but hadn't wanted to embarrass her with open rejection. She went to leave only to be blocked by Ginta asking "Don't you want to know who we choose?"

He was way too close for Kimi's comfort so she backed up only to back into Hakkaku who pulled her into him resting his clawed hand on her hip. He felt her tense slightly from being captured between two males. He whispered to her "We have chosen you to be our mate. Now it seems we are at a disadvantage you know our names but we don't know yours."

She flushed and moved to settle comfortably between them trying to adjust to the attention. She finally managed to get out "My name is Kimi."

Hakkaku grinned they had chosen well he could tell she had good pup baring hips. While she was a little shy she didn't seem to object to them being around her. The started fear he had scented when they first cornered her had dissipated but she hadn't let her guard down. He liked the fact that she was cautious. Ginta stepped aside holding his hand out to her saying "I will show you to our den and your room until you are ready to join us in our room."

They both took in her fresh scent that smelled like morning rain it spoke to both of their beasts and complimented their own musky scent. As they led her to the family size cave they had chosen. They showed her the private room they had assigned to her while they got to know each other. Hakkaku and Ginta watched closely as she explored the cave and the room that was hers. She stopped at their room asking "May I see your room?"

They saw no reason to deny her request so Ginta opened the curtain and allowed Kimi into the room the both of them keeping a small distance but entering the room as well. They watched her walk around the room before she stopped at the bed saying while blushing "This will never do it needs to be bigger it will never hold the three of us."

Ginta was taken aback by the declaration the moment he recovered from the shock of what she said he asked "You would want to sleep with both of us?"

Kimi looked at him oddly replying "I wouldn't dream of keeping you two apart or forcing you to choose each night who to sleep with. It just makes sense for the three of us to share a room and a bed when the time comes."

Hakkaku knew right then and there this was the one destined to be their mate. His beast was ready to claim this female as his the love would grow in time. He knew he needed to wait for her to be comfortable enough with them both before they could claim her. He rushed over to her taking her into a hug. He felt her tense and then soften before finally returning the hug. He was encouraged that with time she would not only love them both but mate them both. He couldn't help himself he had to nuzzle her neck. When his rumbling against her neck made her twitch he smirked he took note that she was sensitive there. He stopped to pull away much to his displeasure he didn't want to move to quickly with her. He was taken pleasantly by surprise when she turned in his arms and buried her nose into his chest. It pleased him greatly that his actions hadn't scared her and that she trusted him. He looked over at Ginta's shocked face and from his body language he could tell he was feeling left out. Hakkaku motioned for Ginta to come over saying "You should hug her too we can't have you being left out of bonding."

Ginta move closer but stopped when Kimi found him looking down blushing she grabbed him and brought him in on the hug effectively sandwiching her in between the two men. Ginta was a lot like her he was a little on the shy side and needed to be eased into affection with those he didn't know. Ginta settled into the group hug he could tell Hakkaku was ready to claim the female he was always impulsive. He however needed time it was one of the biggest factors in their choice of females this one needed time which would allow him the time he also needed. Hakkaku let go and stepped aside before saying "How about you two get used to each other while I work on making this bed bigger."

Hakkaku left enjoying the blush on both their cheeks Ginta took her hand and led her out to the main area so it wouldn't be awkwardly uncomfortable any more. Ginta sat next to her saying "Tell me about being a midwife."

Kimi replied "There is not much too it nature does most of the work on its own. Only when there are complications is a midwife truly needed otherwise she is really only there to catch the arriving pup. Also to make sure the pup is nursing well and the female's blow flow from delivery has stopped before it's safe to leave the couple to bond with the pup."

Ginta then asked "What about tracking?"

Kimi replied "Not really much to that either you just have to have a really good noise as well as common sense. I often take wind direction into account when tracking something down."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't take Hakkaku long to make the bed large enough to fit three adults. In one of his many trips he brought back meat to be cooked which Kimi went to work on right away. Ginta watched her skin the animal and cut it up with ease before cooking it over the fire pit. She was quite skilled in cooking Ginta couldn't help but to be impressed with her skill level. He had tried to cook since he and Hakkaku mated and failed miserable at it. What he made was eatable but never tasted any good. Hakkaku had attempted to cook as well but he burnt everything. They were just lucky that between the two of them they managed to make enough to keep full most of the time. Once it was done and he had a plate he was in heaven he could get used to eating meals like this. Hakkaku was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the food she had cooked at least now he knew they all would eat well.

Hakkaku took his plate and sat near Kimi placing her between himself and Ginta. It just felt right to be together and if she were agreeable he'd place a courting mark on her. He grinned as he realized he'd be able to convince her to mate with him without the mating mark. He'd only place the mating mark once Ginta was ready to claim her as well. He could easily tell she was submissive and his dominate nature he could easily sway her into being with him. Ginta however was more neutral he submitted but sometimes liked to be a little dominating he could lead her if need be. He was thrilled this arrangement was turning out better than he had hoped it would.

As soon as he had finished his dinner he looked over at Ginta who had juice from the meat dripping down his face. The sight was heavenly he move forward and stalked until he was inches away from Ginta's face. He was now fully aroused he gently took Ginta's face in his hand and licked the juices from his chin before licking his lips and claiming them in a passion filled kiss. Kimi watched the display of affection the sight had aroused her causing a blush to reach her cheeks. Kimi was drawn to the sight of the two of them sharing affection. She didn't even realize that she had gotten so close to the pair until she was brought out of her trance by a rather loud growl and snap. Fear entered her scent as she stepped slowly away from them. Ginta gently touched Hakkaku stroking the side of his face to calm him down some. Once Hakkaku gained his senses back for the beast that was inside him he was angry with himself he had scared her unintentionally. He rushed out of the den to go vent his frustration with himself they had done so well and he had to slow things down by scaring the poor girl. He hadn't meant too his beast had just taken over in his lust filled state. He really needed to mark her at least then his beast would recognize her and this wouldn't happen again for now he just wanted to vent. He'd return once he had calmed back down he didn't want to hurt her accidentally in his current state.

Ginta rushed over to Kimi taking her hand in his looking it over carefully to make sure that Hakkaku hadn't accidentally harmed her. Thankfully he hadn't broken the skin but she was rather frightened. She flushed more at her own stupidity almost causing her to be injured although Ginta being so close and caring for her wasn't helping any. Ginta licked the angry red marks that were on her skin from the accident. His intention was to heal the red welts that were appearing on her skin. Once he was satisfied he asked "What were you thinking approaching us when we haven't marked you yet?"

Kimi flushed both from her stupidity and her lack of self-control. She honestly replied "I actually wasn't thinking I was just drawn in by your passionate display of affection. I didn't even realize I was that close to you two until I was snapped at. Will Hakkaku be alright I hope he knows it wasn't his fault?

Ginta smiled at her replying "You should tell him when he returns as I am sure he is quite angry with himself for what happened. In the meantime I think we should place a courting mark on you when in returns incase this happens again. This way his beast will recognize you and not act as if you're a threat. I'd hate for this to happen again as it won't help us bond with each other."

Kimi flushed but she couldn't help but agree with him she wouldn't be able to bond with at least Hakkaku if he was always snapping at her because she was moved into action without thought behind it. She looked at him asking "I don't think we should do anything behind his back. We should wait until he returns wouldn't you agree?"

Ginta liked her thoughtful nature and now that he thought about it waiting for Hakkaku to return wasn't a bad idea at least then they would all have a chance to talk about it before going ahead with their plans. He knew Hakkaku wouldn't be gone long he just went to blow off steam he knew he'd be returning as soon as he collected himself to apologize to her for snapping at her.

Hakkaku took his anger out on some trees and other objects he could find eventually deciding to kill some game he saw in the distance before he finally cooled down enough to return to the cave that was there den. He threw his kill over his shoulder and headed home feeling as if he accomplished something while venting his frustrations out. He walked into the den to find Ginta and Kimi sitting next to each other he could tell Ginta had tended to her and that they had talked. He looked over at her and said "I must apologize for my actions I shouldn't have snapped at you. You will be family soon and that was uncalled for."

Kimi replied "I shouldn't have gotten so close it's well known that you don't approach a couple that is engaged in activities. I don't know what came over me I didn't even realized I had moved that close until you snapped at me. I don't blame you I blame myself for being so drawn in. Ginta however made a good suggestion to prevent this from happening again. He suggested that we place courting marks on each other so I will be recognized as family and this won't happen again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hakkaku grinned Ginta had come up with the perfect solution this would indeed prevent any further accidents. Ginta added "Until we officially mate I thought it would be best if we discuss everything first so there will be no jealousy or feelings of being left out."

Hakkaku grabbed them both into a hug saying "I think that is a perfect solution. I should go first as I am alpha in this relationship Ginta you should go second as beta. This way I will keep my alpha status of course that means that more likely than not pups will be mine."

Ginta frowned saying "I'd like to have pups too not that I would mind caring for yours. I just would like to have ones that are mine as well."

Hakkaku smiled he was thrilled Ginta wanted pups too he replied "I see no reason you can't have pups as well after the first set and sometime has passed so Kimi isn't overwhelmed with a large number of little ones. I'd rather enjoy seeing little Ginta's running around as well as my own."

Ginta flushed slightly he knew this was as close as he and Hakkaku would get to having pups together. He smiled at Kimi he liked her as well just differently than he did Hakkaku he just hoped that she'd never feel like she was just there to make pups. He wanted more than anything else to be a family where love was shared by all.

He watched as Hakkaku slowly approached Kimi he patiently waited for his turn to mark her. Hakkaku nuzzled her neck waiting for her to relax so the mark wouldn't hurt as much. Once she had given him access and relaxed he bit into her neck leaving a claiming mark on her. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste of her blood it was sweet with a little bit of tanginess to it. He enjoyed the taste of it but soon he had to close the wound. He stepped aside saying "Your turn to place a courting mark Ginta."

Ginta walked over and asked "Do I mark her on top of your mark or on the other side of her neck?" Hakkaku looked at him about to reply until Ginta went ahead and marked her on top of his mark. He knew by using the same marks it would cause Kimi less discomfort from being marked with courting marks. Ginta enjoyed the taste of her blood and found himself wanting to move forward in their courtship so that mating could occur.

Hakkaku approved of Ginta's choice he loved the way there marks looked together on her skin. He personally had a feeling that he could physically claim her tonight he knew that Ginta the more romantic of the two would want to woo her a little more slowly. He however felt it was best to just show feelings through actions and the love would come in its own time. He knew Ginta would want love first and then physical relationship so now was as good of time as any to ask. He looked at Ginta asking "Would you mind if I claim Kimi physically as long as she agrees to it? I know it will take time for you to want to claim her as mate and I am willing to wait to do so but I wish to be with her in a physical sense as well as you."

Ginta looked over at the now deeply blushing Kimi saying "I have no issue with it although I think she should join us in our bed now as is customary."

Hakkaku had forgotten that custom but he couldn't agree more this would help her with her comfort level around them making the mating process easier. Ginta although now sporting a slight blush on his face was nothing compared to the deep blush on Kimi's face. Hakkaku grinned at the two replying "I have no problems with us sharing a bed to sleep in starting tonight while Kimi and I work towards being intimate and you romance her until we can officially mate together as a family."

Ginta looked at Kimi now concerned as she was being extremely quiet. He pulled her into him asking "Are you alright with all of this?" He looked her over with worry wondering if expecting her to sleep with both of them so soon was a little too much for her.

Kimi looked at him she could see concern written all over his face. Hakkaku seemed to be enjoying her blush and was obviously concerned as well. She looked at them replying "I will be fine it will be awkward at first but I will get used to it. I hope that I will grow to like it in time."

Hakkaku grinned before saying "It's late we should head to bed after skinning and curing the animals I killed while trying to calm my anger with myself."

She watched the men skin the animals and set the skin to dry while she went to work on curing the meat so that it wouldn't go bad anytime soon. By the time they were all done and everything was stored away it was very late. Kimi slowly moved towards the one bedroom that they would now share. She was hit with the thick combined scents of the two males behind her. She blushed as the scent of arousal hit her hard. Ginta walked past her heading straight to the bed laying down on it. She backed up some backing right into Hakkaku. He helped her to move forward saying "There is no need to be nervous we all will only be sleeping in the same room. Now come to bed it's late and we all have a busy day tomorrow. Ginta and I are on patrol duty tomorrow if you would take care of the cooking and washing we'd be grateful."

Kimi nodded her head slowly climbing into bed with them realizing just how silly she was being they did have a busy day tomorrow. She settled in between the two males relaxing and drifting off to sleep as Hakkaku's arm went over the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hakkaku was the first to wake up the next morning he was pleasantly surprised when he found Kimi with her head buried into his exposed chest. Ginta was snuggled up into her as well but he also had his arm across so that he was touching him as well. He used his hand to nudge Ginta slightly they had to get up early for patrol duty. Ginta woke up glaring at Hakkaku until he remembered they had patrol duty which meant getting up before the sun rose. He slowly but quietly got up and changed into clean clothes for the day Kissing Hakkaku before they headed out to patrol. There were pleasantly surprised when they found food ready and set up for them to eat for breakfast before leaving. Hakkaku growled slightly saying "She must have done this in the middle of the night."

Ginta smiled replying "She must either not be a morning person or she was having trouble sleeping with the two of us at first. Perhaps the bed needs to be a little bigger still it did seem a little tight even to me. It will only be worse when she is expecting."

Hakkaku liked the idea of Kimi swollen with pups but not the idea of a larger bed he liked it cozy. If it kept happening he'd consider making the bed a little larger for now he would consider that fact that she was adjusting. He'd give a few days to see if she improved or not before talking to her about it. After eating they both headed out for their patrol duty the sooner it was done the sooner they could return to Kimi and get to know her better. Hakkaku desired to engage in some physical interactions with her.

Kimi wasn't much of an early morning person so she thought it was best to make their food right before they were to wake up and go back to sleep. She most definitely didn't want to interact with them while she was still tired and cranky. She woke up refreshed when she finally got up later in the day. She took time to eat before cleaning the cave and airing out the furs that lined the bed. Once done with all that she headed to the closest stream to wash clothes. She chooses a place and started working on cleaning the clothes on a rock. Other females soon joined her she could hear them talking among themselves about how she was a slut and how her union with two males was just plain wrong. The most hurtful of the comments was that they were using her for the use of her womb and once each male had a pup she'd be cast aside like garbage. Sure it hurt but they were just words however that meant it was possible her pups would be picked on for the very same reasons she was being targeted. She'd have to ask Hakkaku to teach her how to defend herself if needed. She also wanted to be able to protect their pups should the need arise. Ayame came by stopping by each female for a moment before approaching Kimi. Ayame stopped saying "Would you please tell the alpha male of your den that as long as your claimed as a mate and pupped by your next heat that they will be in compliance of the council's wishes."

Kimi smiled up at her replying "Sure thing Ayame I will let Hakkaku know although I believe he is waiting for Ginta to be ready to fully mate so we may do so together."

Ayame smiled adding "Well just make sure that at least he has to claim you by your next heat if Ginta is ready or not. While I understand his reasoning the council will not budge on this even Koga and I will be being forced to have a pup as well when we had planned on waiting. We had wanted more couple time before starting a family but they said it would look bad if the leaders didn't follow the council's orders but made everyone else do so. Koga of course agreed with them so we will also be working on a pup during my next heat."

Kimi smiled up at her saying "You will make a great mom and I am sure you will find a way to create couple time with Koga. I will make sure Hakkaku knows what the council wants and I am sure he will make sure we follow the rules."

Ayame turned and left the area satisfied that everyone now knew what was expected from them by the council. Sakura came over once Ayame was well out of range saying "You know I'd watch my back if I were you. It's your entire fault that I am going to be locked in a cave with the remaining males during my next heat. None of them will mate with me after I showed interest in the pair and they choice you. All the other females told that was what the meeting was about and now I am tainted as far as the males are concerned. If I don't get the male I want I will be back to get my revenge on you."

Kimi was stunned she had no idea how any of this was her fault she stood the same risk of not being chosen that Sakura had. She was in shock yet at the same time she knew full well that Sakura meant what she had said and planned on hurting her if she didn't get the male she wanted. As if to prove the intent behind her words Sakura roughed up Kimi quite a bit leaving her covered in bruises and claw marks. She felt so weak and venerable she barely got any hits in and failed miserably at protecting herself. Worse yet Sakura had dumped the clean laundry into the mud nearby forcing her to have to rewash everything that had been in the basket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kimi returned to the cave and hung up the laundry to dry near the fire. She took longer than usual to complete the task since she was sore for the bruises she had. She wondered if they would be mad or disappointed with her. She sighed there was no reason to stress over their reaction there wasn't much she could do about it now. She went to work on setting up for and making dinner. She found herself struggling to complete the task the work seemed to make her short of breath but she finished it anyway. She was done just in time for Ginta and Hakkaku's return however upon seeing Kimi's state neither seemed to care very much about the food on the table.

Hakkaku was stunned at how she looked upon their return he asked "What the heck happened while we were gone?" He knew she was injured the extent of her injuries were unknown to him but he planned on finding out.

Kimi looked at him replying "Sakura attacked me because she felt it was my fault that none of the other males were interested in mating with her. I have never been taught to fight in fact I had thought of asking you to teach me. So in the future I can better protect myself."

Hakkaku growled he didn't like the idea that she had been attacked. He also didn't like the idea that she had little knowledge on how to fight that was the first thing that was going to change. Only after he took her for a bath and tended to her wounds. He turned to Ginta saying "You go tell Koga what occurred let him deal with Sakura for now. After telling Koga and going with him to make sure the matter is settled with Sakura so this doesn't occur again. Get the healer and have her meet Kimi and I at the hot springs I'd like her to look Kimi over. You may met us over there or wait at home your choice."

Ginta nodded and took off to do as asked by Hakkaku. Hakkaku went directly into the bedroom getting new clothes for her to wear as what she was wearing was ripped and needed to be mended. He returned to her with the new clothes in hand saying "let's go the sooner those wounds are tended to the better it will be."

She followed him to the hot springs she moved to the water's edge while he checked to make sure the area was safe from prying eyes. Once he was sure no males or females were in the area he turned to Kimi saying "It's safe to get into the hot spring now."

~ Lemon ~

When he noticed her fierce blush and hesitation he slowly approached her. He slowly helped her sit down on the water's edge using the water to clean her leg before licking any open wound or bruise. He repeated the same treatment to her arms before slowly removing her top he was thrilled that despite her deep blush she was allowing her alpha to tend to her wounds. She would be bear to him by the time he was done and in doing so he would be painfully aroused hopefully she would help him in return. He removed her bindings as he tended to her stomach and chest noting that she seemed overly tender on her ribs. He took his time worshiping each of her breasts even though there were no marks on then at this point he couldn't help himself. He wondered to himself what was wrong with her he could smell her arousal but there was no red tingeing to her eyes. He knew his were tinged in fact he was having issue keeping his beast under control. He'd ask her about it later for now he was going to pleasure her and hopefully receive pleasure in return. He waited for the air around him to be thick with her arousal and for her to be very wet as he could feel it through his furs as he ground into her. As she became more responsive to him he slowly removed her bottoms and then his own. He licked the wounds on her thighs before driving his tongue into her core. He smirked at her when he noticed her eyes were clouded over with lust. He slowly pulled away saying "Looks like you're all healed." He didn't want to push himself on her although he wanted desperately to continue.

She looked at him completely frustrated she had this new feeling in her that was driving her crazy. She had no clue about how to go about fixing it but she had a feeling he did. She looked at him with pleading eyes replying "Please don't leave me like this."

He was more than ready to continue but he wanted to make sure she understood. He said "If I continue I won't be able to stop again is that alright?" When she nodded her head yes he slipped a finger into her core. Once that became easy he added a second finger watching as she moved and shifted slightly beneath him. As soon as he felt she was ready he slid his manhood inside of her. He stayed still as she whimpered from his size and it being her first time. He nuzzled her waiting patiently until he felt her shift slightly. He took that as his cue to start slowly once she grabbed onto him and started gasping for breath he move faster and harder until she screamed his name her body tightening around him causing him to release his seed into her.

~End Lemon ~

Hakkaku helped her out of the hot springs wrapping her in a towel. By now Ginta had arrived with the healer he flushed upon entering the area he could smell what had happened. Hakkaku smiled at Ginta saying "When you are ready let me know and you will have one on one with her as well before we both claim her as a mate."

Ginta nodded as the healer checked Kimi over and found a few broken ribs. The healer put Ginta's hand on her side to hold the rib in place while she bound them for it to heal. She looked up saying "You will wear this for three days and then you should be healed enough to remove it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He looked at the healer asking "Would you know what would cause her beast not to rise to the surface while being intimate?"

The healer replied "the only thing I know of that causes that is some sort of trauma when you're young that suppresses the beast deep within the mind. Depending on how bad the trauma was will affect how deep her inner beast has hidden. The only way to bring her beast to the surface would be to push her hard enough to bring it out."

Hakkaku nodded as the woman packed up and left he then turned to Ginta expecting a report on how things went with Koga. Ginta nodded knowing what Hakkaku wanted saying "Ayame said that she would move Sakura over to her tribe permanently so there would be no more issues from her. Koga added that she wouldn't go unpunished and that he would escort her under heavy guard to where she will be held. While they can't allow you to seek revenge they said should this happen again she's allowed to defend herself even if it causes the other's death."

Hakkaku growled while he didn't like the decision he understood that Koga's judgment was coming from the council. He helped Kimi by holding the towel so that she could dress saying "Ginta it seems that we need to teach Kimi how to defend herself. Plus it seems that we need to have a family talk about why Kimi's beast is so hidden. I think you should start training her tomorrow as I have more patrol duty. Besides you two need to get working towards being

Ginta was stunned when Kimi was finished getting dressed that he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the cave. On the way there he added "Don't forget about her ribs while training tomorrow. Perhaps stick with form and techniques until they heal."

Ginta was more stunned when Hakkaku pulled him into his lap right next to Kimi. Ginta leaned into Hakkaku saying "No worries I will be careful with her. I will teach her all I can in form and technique for the next three days and then we will apply them. That way I can see how quickly she learns."

Hakkaku nodded he was thrilled that Ginta was so interested in taking on this task. He looked a Kimi now saying "It's time for you to share why your beast is so hidden Kimi and we will tackle this as a family."

Kimi sighed replying "Do you remember back when we were all little and the Birds of Paradise attacked taking pups in the night." She waited for them to nod the fact they had remembered so she continued "Well I was one of the pups taken the only reason I am still living is because a few stronger pup's saw my noise as an asset. They used me to escape in turn helping me escape they tortured all of us but no one knows exactly what they did to me. You see when they took a pup it was always alone and into a special room the only thing you could do was hear the pup wail within the room. When I came out I hid in a corner and refused to talk not even when I got home did I talk it took months for me just to say anything. I wish I could tell you more but my theory is that my beast holds the memory of what happened and it's hidden simply because I don't want to remember what happened in that room."

Hakkaku growled slightly he didn't like the idea that someone had hurt her enough to cause her beast to go into hiding. Ginta however moved closer to her and hugged her wanting to comfort her in some way. Perhaps maybe with their love and affection with the combination of her feeling as if she can protect herself. She may no longer feel the need to hide from the memory of what happened. He would be there to comfort her as the memories returned and her beast finally returned to where it should be. It would make their family stronger to work through this together. After eating what Kimi had made for them she went on to repairing her clothes while Hakkaku took Ginta into the bed chambers. As she fixed the furs she could smell there joined arousal and hear the sounds of mating going on in the bedroom. She flushed when she heard Ginta calling out Hakkaku's name. Hakkaku called out Ginta's name shortly after Ginta had called out his name. Once Kimi was done sowing she put the clothes in the basket to be cleaned and carefully entered the bedroom. She smiled when Hakkaku opened the furs and made room for her in the bed. Kimi carefully crawled into the bed she could feel Hakkaku gently swat her on the behind as she got in. When she turned to look at him questioningly he had a playful look on his face. She turned around to face him and kissed his forehead before snuggling into him to go to sleep for the night. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in between the two in fact she felt strangely protected that way. Ginta rolled over and threw an arm over her smiling at Hakkaku as he drifted off to sleep himself. He was glad there was no scent of jealousy or nervousness on her. He was now sure they had picked well he was even more sure when she rolled over and snuggled into him causing him to smile and look at Hakkaku. Ginta buried his nose into Kimi's hair he liked her scent even more now that it had Hakkaku's in it they blended well together. He was slowly lulled to sleep by the combined scents of Kimi and Hakkaku. As the den grew quiet and all that was left was the sound of breathing from sleeping Hakkaku finally fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hakkaku got up bright and early in the morning pleasantly surprised to find his breakfast ready and waiting for him. He took off for patrol duty after eating and checking in on the pair once again. Kimi was the first to get up after Hakkaku left for patrol duty. She made her way to the river first thing to do the laundry and returned. She put breakfast on the table as Ginta woke up pleasantly surprised to see her up ready and waiting for him. After eating he took her to the area that he and Hakkaku liked to use for training and practice. It was a wide open field nothing but grass and a few streams. There were trees surrounding the field that had hills but it was easy to view for miles from here. He looked at Kimi saying "I will start be seeing where you are at with a little test of your skills. This way I will know where to start your training."

Kimi nodded as she tried her best to block and guard against his movements. She managed to block a few that were solo but anytime he used a combination attack he managed to hit her of course since this was an assessment Ginta wasn't trying to harm her. His hits were quite gentle but hard enough for her to know when they happened and where she had been hit. After a few hours it was obvious to Ginta that Kimi couldn't block combo attacks well and anything that was more than two steps she couldn't defend against at all.

Ginta sighed he had his work cut out for him hopefully she learned quickly. He started off by showing her the attack and then showing her the defensive moves to counter the attack and then repeating the attack until she blocked it. Once she got down the first one the other ones seemed to come to her much easier and didn't take as long to master. She was still only protecting herself and not launching any attacks herself the only problem with this was that her opponent would tire her out if she didn't launch attacks. For now he'd continue working with her on getting down the combo attack defense skills. It took many hours of form correcting and practice to get her combo skills up to a decent level. It had gotten late and grown dark Ginta thought it would be best to call it a day there was still much for her to learn. For a first day of training she had done well and caught on rather quickly. Well at least when he physically showed her what he wanted it seemed she caught on faster than when he just told her what to do. They went back home he was pleasantly surprised when Hakkaku was there with food on the table and it smelled delicious. Ginta looked at him and asked "Did you make this?"

Hakkaku grinned replying "No Kimi did she left instructions on how to heat it up should I get home first."

Ginta's mouth watered he really loved her cooking, she did it so well. He didn't realize until he thought that Hakkaku had made dinner how much he really enjoyed her cooking. Hakkaku looked over at Ginta and asked "How did training go?"

Kimi replied "I am sore in places I didn't know I had."

Hakkaku and Ginta chuckle a little before Ginta adds "It went well we were working on blocking combo moves hopefully tomorrow we can work on both blocking and attacking can't have her just blocking she will grow tired."

Hakkaku said "It seems she will need at least a few months of training to make sure she can defend herself properly. But I think we should stick with attacks that will give her the option to escape our Kimi is too submissive to stay and fight if there is a way out. Besides she's a great tracker so she could very quickly find her way to us for help. At least until we figure out how to bring her beast to the surface."

Ginta growled out "She needs to know a kill move beast or not an attacking demon won't stop until they are killed or she is killed. Unless their goal is to mate her and then she will really need to know how to kill them. I don't want her to go through that she will never be the same if that happens."

Hakkaku replied growling back "I am aware of that I was just taking Kimi's submissive nature into account I honestly think without instinct to back her up she'd be better off running off to find us. If that isn't an option she should know how to kill true but I don't think she could bring herself to do so and if she did I doubt she'd be the same again."

Kimi frowned grabbing Ginta and dragged him over to Hakkaku. She scooted into Hakkaku's lap bringing a surprised Ginta into his lap with her. She nuzzled into each of them she couldn't stand to see them fighting over what she needed to learn and what she could and couldn't do. She looked at them both seriously and said "I want you to teach me all you can until it's time for my next heat cycle in three months. This way I can be ready for anything a real event will have to occur to find out what I will be capable of let's all hope I never have to be tested."

Ginta grinned as he scooted closer to her he nuzzled her back letting go of his anger at Hakkaku. He realized she was right they only had a short time before any training would need to be scaled back much if not completely dropped until after the pup was born. There was no point in arguing over what she could or couldn't do in an extreme situation. The only true way to find out would be for the situation to happen.

Hakkaku was quite impressed he agreed that they shouldn't argue since there was limited time in which for them to train her. They just needed to get her ready for anything she may come across until she went into heat. Once she carried their pup he wasn't sure if he'd want her to continue training or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hakkaku liked having both near him. He shifted Kimi over so that the weight was evenly distributed across his lap. He nuzzled each before an idea came into his mind he would speed up the process between Kimi and Ginta as he wished to be mated to the both of them. He leaned over to Kimi kissing her passionately as soon as he breaks away he turns and repeats the same action to Ginta. Hakkaku looked at Kimi with lust filled eyes whispering "What will it take for you to mate with Ginta?"

Kimi was taken by surprise but softly replied "I can't I have never been able to start intimate actions. No matter how much I want to and believe me I'd like to with Ginta. He's so handsome and today he touched me so much I really want to be with him."

Hakkaku grinned turning to Ginta he leaned close to his ear saying "It seems Kimi wouldn't object to you claiming her. What's holding you back?"

Ginta replied "I am just not ready yet but I am close maybe in a few more days."

Hakkaku growled he didn't want to wait that long although he was never known for his patients. He glared at Ginta saying "Starting tomorrow I will be teaching and you will be the one she practices with until you claim her and place a courting mark."

He could smell Kimi's arousal his eyes followed Hakkaku's hand and her was just touching her inner thigh smirking while whispering to him "She is very responsive to touch." He groaned when Hakkaku's hand moved from Kimi to him and slid down his form caressing his manhood until he was painfully aroused. This was when Hakkaku stopped smirking at Ginta saying "no relief until you claim Kimi."

He took Kimi's wrist saying I will take care of you but no mating until after Ginta places courtship mark on you." He pulled her towards the bedroom and as he reached the entrance he turned to Ginta saying "You may watch if you want. I am only relieving her as she is too submissive to initiate mating with you otherwise I'd let you both suffer until you gave into carnal desire."

He had hoped Ginta's curiosity would get the better of him and he'd come watch. As he brought her into the bedroom Hakkaku asked "If I asked you to touch Ginta would you do it?"

He slowly removed her clothing while he awaited her answer. She replied "I would as long as it was alright with Ginta. I don't want to push him to be with me."

Hakkaku sighed he was growing frustrated he plopped on the bed not sure what to do when he felt his top be removed and his shoulders rubbed. Kimi smiled at him saying "Your way too tense I will take care of you. Just relax and enjoy the massage I give you." She started with his shoulders before instructing him to lie down. Ginta could hear his moans before curiosity got the best of him and he peeked into the bedroom. Kimi was only in her night-clothes which weren't much and Hakkaku was lying on the bed getting a massage moaning like crazy because of how good it had felt. Kimi noticed Ginta was standing in the door way watching them she turned to him asking "Would you like one too?"

Ginta nodded bashfully she said "well then take off your top and lay down here" and she patted the bed next to her other side that was now empty. He took off his top and laid where she had instructed him to he watched as she shifted and used one hand on each and soon they were both moaning from her gentle touch. They both could feel the stress and strain from the day leaving their muscles as she worked the knots out. It took a few hours but they both feel asleep from Kimi's great massage only once she was sure they were both out did she join them in the realm of dreams.

**~ Meanwhile in Ayame's Tribe ~**

Sakura had been trapped in the cave with the males one struck her fancy but she wanted to get even with Kimi more than anything else. So she took him aside saying to him "Sasuke would you mate with me if I take you to the other tribe. You see I want to settle a score with Kimi you can have her as long as you mate with me afterwards. That should make us even and let you know how serious I am about only ever being with you."

Sasuke thought for several moments the only way out of the cave was to at least mark her as his intended mate and then they would be free to do as they pleased. He also liked the idea of being able to have another female before mating where she will only have had him. He quickly placed a courting mark on her saying "You have yourself a deal Sakura."

As soon as the barrier dropped and the council inspected the mark as well as asked a few questions they left heading back to Koga's tribe. It was a week's journey between the two tribes. Upon arriving they had to find a cave on the outskirts so that Koga and Ayame wouldn't notice them. Sasuke said "So how do you plan on getting close enough to her to make this happen?"

Sakura smiled saying "I don't have too Ginta and Hakkaku both patrol on the weekends together leaving her alone and venerable. She's never been very skilled in fighting it shouldn't be too hard between the both of us to pin her down. You can have your way with her I will help and once she passes out we will leave. Then we will come back here to mate and return to Ayame's Tribe."

Sasuke growled although he loved the idea of having his way with a woman without her consent. He was starting to regret agreeing to mate with her this female wasn't overly bright. He finally growled out "NO! We will gather up supplies we will need rope and something to knock her out with. We will watch and find out exactly when they leave and when they return so that I can have the most time I can with her. I wish to do many things and we will need a few things made so that I may fully enjoy myself. While we are there you will do everything I say or you will be punished in front of her as she has to know the consequences of defying me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For the first week all they did was gather what was needed to hold her prisoner for a few days and keep surveillance on their den. Sasuke was disappointed when the males didn't leave for patrol duty but figured that they were given off to bond with each other. By the next weekend they had everything they would need. Sasuke was again disappointed when only Hakkaku left however he got to watch Kimi training with Ginta. She was becoming quite good but with two of them they should easily over power her. At the end of this training session he watched as Ginta finally lost his battle with the lust and need she had created in his body and had claimed her placing a courting mark right in the main area. He was thrill he got to watch the whole thing and it was highly arousing.

Now he definitely had to get her before the three of them finally mated his plans were to kill Sakura and to claim Kimi as his own taking her to Ayame's tribe and claiming a den on the outskirts where no one would question the mating. He would condition her to stay in the cave and never attempt to leave so that no one would ever find her. She was bright and knew how to cook she'd make a great mother and deliver worthy pups for him unlike Sakura.

The cave he had shared with Sakura was now all set up and ready for the first abduction the key was getting Sakura to misbehave once Kimi was in there clutches. So that he could punish her it would serve two purposes it would show Kimi that his was alpha and his word was law. Plus it would show her the consequences of now completely obeying him so that after two days and he made sure to kill Sakura in front of her he could take her away to Ayame's tribe and claim her as him mate willingly. At that point there would be no way she would refuse anything he asked out of fear. He would have to occasionally punish her to keep her in line but nothing as bad as he would do to Sakura. He may have to every 50 years or so kidnap a lesser demon so he could show the punishments she could receive if she didn't comply with his orders. Of course he had no plans of harming her like that unless she is no longer useful or overly stubborn. Sakura came rushing in saying "I heard Koga talking he said that now that Ginta claimed her they would be patrolling together every weekend again. Also that he had a 3 week mission for them to go on. He recommended that they not mate with her until they return from the 3 week mission."

Sasuke grinned replying "So this weekend we strike and we will have 3 weeks to enjoy her." He enjoyed his thoughts going not only to the intimate things they'd do but to the conditioning time he'd have. He was sure that by the time he was done she'd trust no one but him. He'd make Kimi believe Sakura was behind it all and that she was forcing him to do the things he was doing. He'd have her mind so twisted she wouldn't know the difference between the truth and a lie. He just loved how predictably stupid female wolves could be.

Sasuke kept watching and waiting until the day came that the two males left packed for a long journey he followed them to the village border where the cave they had chosen was there he picked up Sakura and they returned to the cave Kimi was in. They waited for her to put the clothes away in the bedroom before they moved into the cave as a unit. He covered her mouth with a cloth that had herbs that would knock her out. Sasuke was thrilled the capture was going as planned without an issue. He waited for her to stop struggling and go unconscious before picking her up bridal style. He turned to Sakura saying "Use the scent cleanser so no one will be able to tell who took her and then join me at the cave it will take time for her to come too."

Sasuke took off to the cave to tie up Kimi so that she couldn't leave while Sakura made sure no traces were left for others to find. He wanted others to think she just picked up and left on her own so they wouldn't be looking for her at least not until Hakkaku and Ginta returned but by then it would be too late. He waited patiently for Sakura to return it didn't take long for her to arrive saying "The place looks and smell like we were never there. So when this is over you can kill her and leave her here just make it look like she killed herself."

Sasuke smirked replying "don't worry I know how to make a death look like it's either was an accident or self-inflicted. They will never suspect our plot and we will return to the outskirts of Ayame's tribe where we will mate and have pups. We will have to keep to ourselves until her scent wears off of us and we are sure no investigation will be done in her death."

Sakura grinned as soon as Kimi woke up she would have her revenge and get to enjoy it over the next 3 weeks. She couldn't wait to torment her and tell her how all of this was her own fault. She was truly going to enjoy this and with how week and wimpy Kimi was she was she they could enjoy tormenting her without the restraints although they were a nice touch. She liked the idea of Kimi being totally helpless to her and her soon to be mate. She just hoped that he didn't kill her until after they mated and he pupped her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kimi started coming around her head pounded for whatever was used on her. She was wishing that she had been claimed as a mate rather than a mate to be then she could have used the bond to contact them. She slowly opened her eyes when she noticed the room spinning she closed them again. She decided to try any she concentrated on her mates thinking of one thing she needed there help. She slowly opened her eyes to try to see where she was again. This time her vision was clear and she could see herself surrounded by thick rock walls. Very little light was coming into the room indicating that she was near the back of the cave. She could tell by the thickness of the walls screaming would do her no go.

Now that she had seen her room it was time to figure things out Hakkaku had told her to do three things if she was ever taken. First to look at what kind of room she was in and it's furniture. She struggled to sit up as she found her hands were tied behind her back. All she could see was the bed she was on. She felt around her hands and found they had used rope to tie her with. She looked at her body and breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself still fully dressed. She tried to move around only to notice a rope tied around her ankle she tugged on it only to find there wasn't much slack in the rope so she couldn't go far unless it was in the direction of the rope source since that area was very dark and who knows what was over there. Now she had to work on step two learning where her captors were and a plan of escape.

She could hear her captors voices but they were soft so she used her nose to judge there distance and found that they were a considerable distance from her current location. First thing she needed to do was to get her hands free and then the rope around her ankle would be easy to remove the only issue would be how to escape.

~ With Ginta and Hakkaku ~

They had left early morning and had been traveling several hours to take care of all their duties so that they could return to their mate. Ginta looked at Hakkaku asking "Do you have a funny feeling like something is wrong with Kimi?"

Hakkaku looked at him replying "She may just miss us but I feel it too. Although I am not sure what is wrong or if it's urgent and we should turn back. I care for Kimi but I don't want it to be nothing and have Koga upset we didn't do our assignments. I think we pass others of our clan during our route we will ask them to have Ayame check on her at least it will put our minds at ease since we can't return."

Ginta sighed he had wanted to turn around and check himself but he knew Hakkaku was right Koga would be mad if it was something small and his plan to ask Ayame to check in on her did calm him down some. He personally couldn't wait for these three weeks to be up he already missed her. He remembered when he took her they had been training all day her body constantly against his in close contact with each other all day. He had finally lost his resolve he had gone to Hakkaku begging him to take him only to be denied and told to go to Kimi for release or suffer. He had been so angry he had stormed past Kimi into the bedroom while Hakkaku left to hunt. He was surprised when Kimi had come into the bed chambers asking if he wanted to talk about what bothered him. When he didn't answer he felt soothing circles being rubbed into his back. He finally got up the courage to explain the problem to her he was surprised when she smiled and told him he could be with her if he wanted. He was surprised she would let him but once he thought about it he really didn't understand why he was holding back. When he didn't respond right away he could see the hurt in her eyes that was when he decided he was being silly and why suffer when you had a willing partner to take care of you. That was when he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into bed with him. He found he really loved being in charge for once and she was so willing to respond to him. She was so opposite Hakkaku so soft, tender and gentle to him there slow process during rutting was so enjoyable. His thoughts were interrupted when Hakkaku turned and said "I sent someone to ask Ayame to check on her now quit thinking of mating that will only make the job take longer and I for one want to return to our Kimi as soon as possible."

~ With Kimi ~

It didn't take long for her captors to come to where she was being held. Sasuke was the first to approach her causing her to growl at him he whispered softly "She is making me do this I am sorry but it was the only way I could get a mate. I am sorry but if I don't she won't mate me and who knows what the council will do."

Kimi knew this tactic from the time she had been captured before she decided for now she'd play along but she wouldn't make it easy for him either. She looked at him saying "You must do what you must do. But know this you will not get anything from me willingly for I only submit to Hakkaku and Ginta. If you hadn't noticed I bare both of their courting marks and if they hadn't been sent on this mission the plan was to mate."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke leaned forward in trying to kiss her only to have her scoot away from him. She was trying to work on the knot that tied her hands together as he was attempting to kiss her. The more he tried the more he failed at getting what he wanted until Kimi hit the wall. Finally he slammed his lips against hers but she sealed them closed tightly even going as far as to bite her own lip to keep her mouth closed when he started pinching her side to gain access.

She could taste her own blood from biting into her lip trickle down her own throat. It seemed to stir up something inside of her a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She wasn't sure what it was but it didn't seem like it was a threat to her in fact she could tell it was coming from inside of her. When he finally pulled away growling in annoyance she glared at him having finally freed her hands. He lunged at her and she quickly threw him off and into the nearby wall growling at him the whole time. He slowly got up storming out saying "Put her on prison rations since you couldn't tie her hands up correctly we will have to wait a week for her to weaken before attempting again."

Sakura growls back "Why can't you just do it now? Seriously she can't be stronger than you and that growling is meaningless she has no demon that will come out."

Sasuke growled back in reply "I don't want to waste all of my energy fighting her then I will be too tired to do all I want to do. There are certain things I want to do with her it won't be as fun if I am too tired to do them."

Sakura didn't like this as it meant it would take weeks for her to be week. Sure they had three weeks but she had wanted to be back in their village by week two. Now she'd have to wait and the risk of their scent lingering was much higher. She glared at him saying "You will have to get stuff to clean the cave of our scent before we leave or her intended mates will come after us and kill us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes saying "I've got it handled bitch."

~ With Ayame ~

A young male rushes into Koga and Ayame's cave trying to catch his breath saying "Hakkaku and Ginta are getting strange vibes from Kimi. They requested you check in on her for them. They didn't want to let Koga down but didn't want to dismiss the feeling that something was wrong."

Koga dismissed the young male saying "We will look in on her." As soon as he was gone he took Ayame to their cave and the searched the whole cave. There were signs of a struggle in the cave but no clue as to where the intruders or Kimi were. Koga sighed saying "Looks like we have a missing female to find or a really pissed off Ginta and Hakkaku to deal with. I will find someone willing to finish for them while you try to figure out who may have done this." Koga left in a hurry looking to find someone willing to take over for the two as they would be quite angry with Koga if he didn't let them help find her. He certainly didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of their wrath. It took him a couple of days to find someone to take their place. He then returned to their den to help Ayame look for clues to Kimi's whereabouts.

Ayame had a defeated look on her face when Koga returned to her. She looked at him saying "They carried her out of here I found this rag I think it had something that knocked her out so they could capture her. There is no note for ransom and I wouldn't be surprised if the stress sends her into early heat."

Koga groaned and took a distant smell of the rag he instantly felt light-headed. Now agreeing with Ayame someone had taken Kimi and had plans on keeping her possibly for breeding purposes. Koga asked "Have any of the females gone into heat and not gotten pregnant. Perhaps this is because they fear failure will lead the council to take their new mate away."

Ayame replied "I don't know of any that haven't conceived I'd have to visit my tribe to find out if any there haven't done so. But you are probably right they are most likely the council will do something if they fail to get a female pregnant. This is not what the council had in mind when they made the suggestion and we agreed. I know I never thought a male would stoop to kidnapping someone else's intended mate just to keep from being punished for not having a pup. The real question would be do they plan on mating her or creating a pup and fleeing leaving her behind allowing their mate to raise the pup as her own."

He looked through the cave again they had done a good job even covered their scents so they wouldn't know who took her. At the entrance of the cave there were no marks or foot prints that seemed out-of-place. He groaned as he now knew they would have to search every cave even the ones in Ayame's clan's area to make sure all couples were accounted for. He decided he'd search both as with his speed he could complete both in 48 hours and by then hopefully Ginta and Hakkaku would be back to help search the empty caves for Kimi's captors.

He raced to all the caves that had new couples searching for Kimi or a missing couple he found none in his area he then went to Ayame's and searched there once the council gave him all the couple locations. He didn't find Kimi but he did find a couple missing he took the information to return to his own cave.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

During the next week Kim had attacked Sakura each time she entered the part of the cave she was in ensuring she got more food they had desired to give her. Sakura was now covered in bruises, scratches as well as had a black eye and was missing a tooth. Kim could tell that fear was creeping into Sakura she was becoming more and more timid about coming anywhere near her. It also seemed that whatever food she had brought in was meant for the both of them. Typically Kimi didn't leave much for her to have and she was losing weight because of it.

Sakura however couldn't understand this sudden change in Kimi she had always been nice to everyone no matter what. She had never been this aggressive or violent before she just couldn't understand it. So she asked "What changed, why are you this way?" Of course she had done so from the entrance so Kimi couldn't reach her.

Kimi glared at her replying "I let things slide for the good of the clan the moment you and that male kidnapped me you were no longer clan members but my enemies. Now the sooner you release me the sooner you can face your crimes. Of course you could always just wait until I kill you Sakura. I can without paying any price for doing so."

Sakura was shocked but she knew what she was saying was true and Sasuke wasn't helping any she was literally on her own. She turned her head only when she heard Kimi's laughter in the room then saying "He is setting you up for slaughter by me my dear once you are dead only then will he attempt to deal with me."

As she examined her body and thought about things she started to realize that Kimi was right she was as good as dead either by her hand or Sasuke's as he had no real intention of mating her.

~ With Koga ~

Koga had finally gotten back to Ayame he had informed her of the couple that was missing from her clan and instantly upon hearing the names she growled. She had been sure to instruct them that if Sakura were to mate that she was to be watched and kept under surveillance until she was heavy with pup. She so hated when the council ignored her recommendations. She had left strict instructions not to let her out unless she was fully mated and Ayame was now positive she wasn't if anything she had a courting mark and got out claiming to want to mate in private. Ayame was livid if Sakura was missing it meant that more than likely she was behind the kidnapping of Kimi. She growled loudly saying "Sakura assaulted Kimi I banned her from ever returning here. She was supposed to be monitored until she was fully mated and pupped. I had hoped with young to care for she'd move on."

Koga growled he hated it when a female became obsessed with something and had to be terminated because she just couldn't let the obsession go. He'd have to find them first and if either of them were still alive he'd have to decide on their punishment that is if Hakkaku and Ginta didn't find them first.

Within 24 hours Ginta and Hakkaku had returned to the clan. Koga had to explain everything to them while each was growling before they went to their den yet again hoping between the four of them they could find clues they may have missed in the last search. After spending a day researching and finding nothing they divided the area caves between them in effort to find Kimi quicker.

~ With Kimi ~

She watched as Sakura timidly showed up with food she looked feral at the female as Sakura approached the entrance. She watched as Sakura stayed along the cave wall taking out a knife Sakura cut the rope keeping Kimi prisoner taking her by surprise. Kimi bolted for the exit not wanting to over think what Sakura's possible motives were. Unfortunately she couldn't find any way out of the cave. She growled as Sasuke chuckled saying "We have been working on the hidden entrance / exit ever since you started attacking Sakura. I wanted to be sporting about it all you have to do is avoid being mated by me. There is always the possibility you will figure the way out but that is highly unlikely without my help. Poor Sakura doesn't even know how to get out."

Kimi raced back to the food eating everything in sight Sakura hadn't touched much of it as her body was now used to not eating much. While now she was free she had to find a hiding place at least until she could figure out the way out. Unfortunately Sasuke hadn't given her much time to plot before he had located her. He growled at her causing her to flee she easily out maneuvered him. Sakura couldn't help herself but to laugh at his failure. Unfortunately this caused Sasuke to become angry. He took his anger out on her by attacking her. Once she was weekend he pinned her to the ground ripping her clothes off. He got between her legs and removed his own clothes. He used his aroused manhood to enter her and proceeded to thrust into her violently until he released his seed into her. As soon as he did he bit into her neck and ripped out her throat. She let out a blood curdling scream not that she hadn't been screaming and crying throughout the whole time. He left her dead body on the floor of the cave in search of Kimi the one he planned to claim as a mate. He knew he would have to quickly he has scented Hakkaku and Ginta in the area that was the real reason for hiding the entrance / entrance. Now it was just him and Kimi so either he'd mate her or he'd rape her but either way it was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had taken them several days to search all the dens however one that was on the map seemed to be missing Ayame, Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta were all sitting where the entrance was supposed to be located. None of them could seem to find it. Koga turned to them saying I will get everyone working on either locating the entrance or creating a new one so that we can search the cave.

~ With Kimi in the Cave~

Inside the cave Kimi had turned feral somehow after many years her beast had broken out and she was now running on instinct and instinct was telling her to keep hidden from Sasuke. It didn't help that she was getting hungry and that occasionally Sasuke managed to get food in trying to lure her out of hiding. He was lucky there was a stream that was deep in the cave that had fish to eat. Kimi had managed to get to the stream a few times while Sasuke was deep in sleep any other time she didn't attempt to leave her hiding place but that meant that she only ate every three days. Sure she was hungry and losing weight but she was safe from Sasuke for now unfortunately every three days she'd find a new place to hide to keep safe from him. Of course the smell from Sakura's decaying body was starting to prevent scenting each other so she could now stop locating a new place to sleep unless she felt her location had been compromised.

Sasuke was impressed he had figured she would be an easy challenge and he would have had her by now. Once they mated he would show her the only way out and as her alpha she'd have no choice but to follow him where ever he said. So far she had been successfully avoiding him. He knew her heat would be coming on soon and it would make it easier on him as she would come to him instead of hiding. Her instinct to mate during her heat would drive her to him hopefully the bond with her intended mates wasn't strong enough to keep her away from him. He was hoping for her to be all over him allowing him to mate her multiple times perhaps even pupping her tying them together forever. He wondered if he'd have to face any punishment but he knew they wouldn't carry it out until after she delivered for the pup's benefit.

~ Outside the cave ~

Everyone had gathered in the area where the cave opening was supposed to be. They all slowly approached the rock face searching for the former opening. If they could find an indication of where it had been it would make getting into the cave much easier. After a few days of searching they had found one area that seemed to smell of death and decay. This had caused Ginta and Hakkaku's hearts to sink thinking perhaps there was a cave in and there intended was gone. But they had to know so they wished to go ahead with the operation to at least recover her body. They were however hoping that they would in fact be rescuing her. If that did happen the way they wanted they had planned on worshiping her and taking good care of her until they were not only mated but that she was pupped. Even after that all through her pregnancy and through delivery up until the pup was weaned. Ginta worried greatly for her and hoped that she wouldn't be changed from the whole ordeal he knew however Hakkaku would be forever changed by the ordeal and would be over protective of Kimi from now on. Ginta couldn't blame him he'd be wanting to do the same especially once she was carrying their pup and once it arrived.

Koga had the group surround the area that smelled like death and had sent home the extras that couldn't fit in the now small area. He turned to the group that he had chosen saying "We will be looking for the entrance in this area due to the stench I am guessing there was a rock slide. We will proceed slowly and carefully no one will enter even if we reach an opening that goes in until Ayame and I have made sure it's stable. Once we are sure it's stable all those who are not needed will return home. I will ask for those I need to stay so don't leave until you're dismissed."

Those that stayed turned back towards the mountain and started working on removing pieces of loose rock one by one. It was painstakingly slow work and every so often a team would build a support beam to hold the opening open. This was done to make sure that everyone working on getting into the cave was safe. Koga wanted an answer for his two closest friends but not at the cost of anyone else in the tribe their numbers were low enough as it was. Of course the stench wasn't helping progress any as many needed breaks away from the smell for hours at a time before they could return to working. Ginta and Hakkaku had taken on the task of hunting for the food for those working on the cave it kept them active and their minds off of the worst possible scenarios.

~ With Kimi in the Cave ~

Kimi's eyes snapped open as her heat cycle started she didn't care what her body said she wasn't going to be with any male but her intended mates. Her eyes transformed fully red and now she was no longer in charge her beast was which was good. Now no one would be with her but those who marked her or she'd die fighting them off. The beast knew it was now time to end this standoff between her and the male sharing the cave. She darted out into the open and waited for him to show himself she knew he would her scent would call to him even with the stench in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke woke up bright and early due to the most enticing smell now floating in the cave. He knew that smell it meant there was a female in heat nearby. He got up and followed the scent to the part of the cave where Kimi was sitting in the center of the room. Once he was fully in the opening he heard a warning growl come from her. That growl wasn't going to deter him he was however going to approach cautiously. He wanted to test the waters and see if the growl was ever backed up with action. He moved into the room moving closer and closer to her but staying out side of reaching distance. He smirked when all he got was really loud growling before stepping back to decide his course of action.

Kimi was enjoying his over confidence it would be his downfall she had marked reaching distance and knew that Sasuke had stayed out of range. Her claws were just itching to sink into him it took all of her restraint to not just attack the over-confident jackass. She was plotting to launch a surprise attack on him the moment he crossed into the area she could reach. She wanted to kill him quickly by getting and maintaining the upper hand. She most certainly didn't want him gaining the advantage at any time she most certainly didn't want to be mated to him. She had to prevent that from happening at all costs even if it meant dying to do so. She hoped his arrogant nature would lead to his downfall.

Sasuke had finished assessing the situation he decided that she had just wanted him to prove he was alpha to her. He left and got a big fish from the stream and returned to her tossing the fish at her feet. He watched as she tossed it back at him he sighed she was going to be difficult food alone wasn't going to sway her. He circled her saying "You will submit to your alpha and allow me to mate you."

She growled at him replying "I will not you are neither of my intended mates. My alpha is Hakkaku kill him and I will consider you although I doubt you could. He is stronger than you are and knows what it means to be a true alpha."

He openly growled the bitch had been swayed by whatever Hakkaku had done when he placed a courting mark on her. They had formed a bond in the short time they had known each other which now meant that he would have to take her by force. He could careless which way he got her as long as the result was that she was his mate. He'd just have to make sure he was rough but didn't hurt her enough to kill her or scare her permanently he wanted to enjoy being mated for life with her. He lunged at her deciding that a surprise attack was the best way to catch her off guard.

She surprised him by dodging the attack and turning around launching one of her own. She slashed her claws into his back and slammed him into the cave wall before going back to the center of the cave to await the next attempt. Sasuke groaned as he moved his back seared with pain he could smell his blood in the air. He shook his head as he gathered himself together. Once he got turned around he searched for her only to find her back in the center of the room. He instantly realized that she had only done that as a warning to back off. He could tell she was now preparing for the full battle should he attempt to get her again. He glared at her growling out "Why must you be so difficult just accept this and allow me to pleasure you before you reach the pain part of your heat cycle."

Kimi growled back "Don't concern yourself with me I will live. You however will not if you should attempt again. I have no desire to be with you, you are the enemy I will kill you or die trying."

Sasuke didn't like the response but he wasn't about to back down now he had gone this far it was time to complete his plans. There was no way she could defeat him he had ensured that he had received more food than the two women had. He had made sure to keep reducing there portions he wasn't sure how much Kimi had gotten to eat as he didn't supervise Sakura when she went into the room to give Kimi her food for the day. He paced around her not sure what to try this time since his last plan had ended so poorly. By him attacking her first she had a chance to counter his attack but he knew she wouldn't attack him unless he was within range and she was sure she could do damage to him. He knew her goal was to not be mated while his goal was to mate with her. He had heard the attempts to get into the cave and knew he didn't have much time to do what he wanted. He found he couldn't think straight and no plans were coming to him leaving it so that he would have to wing it. He knew that winging it wasn't the best way to win in a one on one match and due to her location she had better odds at winning than he did. He could see the smirk on her face she seemed to know that the odds were in her favor. He was surprised when she spoke "Sakura must have filled your head with stories of my weakness but I am not week when faced with an enemy. I only held back because Sakura had been pack now she and you are no longer pack."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kimi noticed the stench of death had diminished in the room. This was good unfortunately that was in part due to her own heat scent taking over the room. She could hear efforts being made to get into the cave. She wasn't sure if it was a rescue or recovery effort working on the cave either way Sasuke's time was limited meaning that he was currently panicking. He had to secure her as his mate before they got into the cave.

A mating can't be undone and any punishment would be waived until the pup was delivered unless her intended took on the pup as their own. No she couldn't think the worse she wasn't letting Sasuke have her. Her rational thoughts were leaving her so she knew her time was ending soon. Instinct was soon going to take her over and she'd be at the complete mercy of her beast as well as her hormones which would cloud the beasts mind.

She quickly formulated a plan while she knew waiting letting him go first left him at a disadvantage. Although attacking first sometimes gave you an advantage over the other person. She formulated a plan and several alternate ideas in case things went wrong Hakkaku had stressed that when attacking first you had to have many ideas to fall back on in order to succeed in your goal. She watched him for the right moment he was pacing back and forth while highly agitated as well as distracted. The moment he turned his back to her she launched her attack. She took off fast slamming him hard into the rocky surface of the cave in front of him. She quickly pinned his arms to the wall surface holding him with her hands and bodyweight she used her legs to separate his before kneeling him in between his legs. Only once he went limp did she step back allowing his body to fall to the floor. She grinned as she dragged him to the center of the room. She rushed off and got the rope that had been used on her and hog tied him.

Now the only question was what to do he was safely tied up did she end his threat to her now or did she wait for him to wake back up. She kept an eye on him while she decided what her course of action should be taken. She had the right to kill him the question was did she want to or did she want to let Hakkaku or Ginta kill him. She watched as he groaned and opened his eyes instantly struggling the moment he discovered he was bound. She watched him a while realizing that he would eventually escape the ropes she had to come up with a plan of what to do when he did or before he did she had to stay ahead of him. She was remaining calm as she sorts through what to do next. She glared at him as he managed to free one of his arms. She clawed at his arm her plan now was to weaken him before he got loose. As he worked on freeing himself she continued clawing at his body causing him to bleed all over. The pain and the blood seemed to slow down his progress allowing her time to think of what to do next.

He watched as she was lost in thought he worked on the ropes at a faster pace he had to get loose before she snapped out of her thoughts. He managed to get loose from the ropes while she was still distracted. He was pissed beyond belief he move towards her punching her in the stomach. She was taken by surprise the wind was knock out of her making her collapse to the floor. He went to punch her again but she moved out-of-the-way. She started to get up when Sasuke tried again only to miss and fall forward from a leg sweep she had done to him as soon as he hit the ground she stomped on his hand as hard as she could causing him to scream in pain.

She glared down at him and kicked him hard in the ribs a few times before finally losing it to her beast and her heat. She sniffed the male in front of her he was strong and close in strength to her. Although now with the amount of blood he had lost he was weakened some but he was still a threat due to his brute strength. Her attention was grabbed when a rock hit her she looked at his hand and noticed he had several rocks in his hand. She growled at him "Too much of a coward to fight me Sasuke" her voice more garbled than normal.

He smirked at her he knew what that meant her beast was in charge which most likely meant she had finally reached full heat. He strutted around her flexing his muscles in trying to arouse her. She needed to keep him fighting her if she let her desire to mate overwhelm her she'd be at his mercy. Perhaps if she aroused him in return she'd make a foolish mistake allowing her to end things. She decided against that shaking her head to help her think clearly as she knew touching herself would lead her into a lustful state sooner. She quickly rid her mind of the idea of teasing him back as a bad idea.

She growled at him rushing into him knocking him down which lead to the two of them rolling across the floor each struggling to gain the position on top of the other. She claws at his chest as they are rolling around she also bites he several times. When she's finally on top again she grabs his throat with both hands applying pressure to his neck until his windpipe is crushed and he's no longer breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kimi left the room and made her way to the stream to help cool off. She used the water on her face, arms and legs which helped her cool down greatly.

~ Outside the Cave ~

They had finally opened the cave and secured the opening so that it was safe to enter the cave. Koga turned saying "I want all males to leave I thank you for your assistance but it would be best for you to return home. I will need a few strong females to help search and at least one that knows healing the rest can return home."

Once the area was cleared of everyone that wasn't needed to assist in the rescue Koga turned to the group. Holding his hand up he said I don't know what we will find in their or what went on in there. I will warn you not to get close to anyone uninjured and not trapped until we can assess the situation. Dead will be removed while the injured are treated. Now let's get started and work as quickly as we can."

They headed into the cave stumbling across the body of Sakura first and removing it from the cave. Ayame looked at Koga asking "Do you think Kimi did this to her?" Koga replied "No I smell Sasuke's scent all over her he did this."

They continued searching until they ran into Sasuke's body stopping so that it could be removed from the cave. Koga turned to Ayame saying "That was Kimi I believe he tried to mate with her and instinct drove her to kill him." Ayame felt bad for her and wondered if she'd be reachable after all she had been through.

The came to the last area Koga saw Kimi over by the stream cooling off he could smell the scent of her heat and hear her growl at him. He slipped back to where she couldn't see him any longer turning to Ayame saying "She's in heat I will see if Ginta or Hakkaku can reach her to take her out of here and back to their home. Have one of the healers assess if she is injured from a distance I will be back."

Koga took off in the direction Ginta and Hakkaku had gone as they had split up to cover more of the cave. He raced off in a rush to get to them as quickly as possible he didn't want anyone staying in the cave longer than they had to. Once he found them he stopped saying "We found Kimi she appears to be fine but is in heat so I couldn't get close I sent a female in to assess her but not to get to close."

They nodded Hakkaku replied "Lead the way the sooner we get her out of her the better. We will take her straight home and take good care of her." They followed Koga to where Kimi was in the cave once they arrived Koga stopped short of the opening saying "She doesn't seem to like males near her. I believe its instinct due to her heat cycle."

The healer stepped out of where Kimi was she looked at Koga saying "She was quite willing to let me come near her. She has some minor injuries due to fighting Sasuke and is a little underweight but otherwise she's in good shape. She's just not very trusting of males at the moment I am sure I could get her out if I needed to but I think it would be better if one of her mates helped her out. She really needs to regain trust in at least one male."

Ginta was the first to step into view of Kimi he heard her growl slightly but it wasn't a warning so he moved closer saying "Hakkaku and I are here to take you home and take care of you Kimi." Ginta figured she'd accept him easier as he was the gentler and kinder of the two not that Hakkaku would hurt her he was just a little more domineering than he was.

Kimi did nothing but growl louder causing Ginta to go back to Hakkaku saying "I believe she may need orders from you. The growl isn't a warning more of a one of distrust I assume Sasuke attempted to mate with her. I fear you may have to make her submit but not claim her to earn her trust."

He nodded his head at Ginta he understood what needed to be done he had to reestablish trust so that they could leave and return to their den for the actual mating. He carefully approached her listening to her growl and growling back at her. He watched as she acknowledged him he continued to approach her slowly until he was right next to her. Hakkaku asked "Did he hurt you?"

She replied "He tried to claim me I received some injuries nothing to serious." He circled her taking in her condition and scent. Once he was sure that she wasn't too badly hurt physically he relaxed some. He gently took her into his arms holding her close before whispering in her ear "Allow me to take you home so Ginta and I can properly take care of you. I promise you we will make you feel better as you are in heat. We both will finally claim you as a mate and try to pup you."

Kimi had stiffened when he held her but the touch had been so gentle she quickly relaxed in his hold. She could smell his strength and that he was the alpha in the relationship. She leaned into him relaxing further before saying "Take me home growled he hated what Sasuke had do to her she was fearful now. He knew how to handle it but that didn't mean he liked that had happened to her. He stood up holding onto her bridal style gently cradling her against his chest. He went up to Ginta saying "Let's go home we will have to take things slow with her and be gentle for a while."

They made their way out of the cave and headed slowly back to their den. Koga and Ayame stayed behind to make sure everyone that had gone in had left. Then they took down the supports and allowed the opening to fall back in. So that no one would be trapped in there again he then sent them all home with a big thank you for there help.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He carried her to the bedroom and placed her on their bed before looking at Ginta saying "You will disrobe first." Ginta was surprised but started disrobing Hakkaku turned back to Kimi saying "I will be right next to you holding your hand the whole time if there is anything you don't like just squeeze my hand."

She nodded as he started removing her clothes from her body gently. He hated every mark that was on her body as he was undressing her he heard her sigh he looked at her questioningly only to softly here "I had hoped to have you first."

His heart swelled with pride that she wanted him first after all he was alpha he was supposed to have her first. He smirked before whispering to her "I will be entering you first but Ginta is gentle and I wish to see how gentle I need to be with you. Depending on how gentle you need I may just have him warm you up before claiming you."

He gently laid her down and motioned for Ginta to come and join them in the bed. Tonight was the night that they would all become mates. Sure Kimi was the only one that could carry pups but they still would all be mated to each other. He was going to have both Ginta and himself have equal access during her heat cycles that way until the pup was born the father wouldn't be truly be known. He hoped by then that no matter whose pup it was the other would be attached to it as well. He watched Ginta climb into the bed and slowly move to Kimi all in an effort to prevent scaring her.

He started with just touching her arm he wanted to move slowly for her so that she would relax and enjoy what he does. He moved from her arm to her side watching as she flinched when he brushed her ribs he whispered a "Sorry" and continued making sure he would avoid that sore area. He noticed that some of her bruising was just starting to get dark enough to see. He vowed to be more careful he most definitely didn't want to hurt her if he could avoid it. He continued exploring her body until he knew all the places to avoid. He took his time pleasuring her body so that she'd be ready for mating.

The both could smell her arousal growing stronger as Ginta continued his gentle touches and kisses. Hakkaku was painfully aroused and had undressed to provide some much-needed relief to his straining cock. Hakkaku smiled as Kimi's hand left his and not only trailed his body but Ginta's as well. When Ginta went between her legs to perform oral on her Kimi's hand moved to Hakkaku's lower body.

Touching and fondling his manhood and the sacks under it. Hakkaku loved that she wouldn't let him be left out of the pleasure that was happening. Once he was close to losing his seed he stopped Kimi from touching him and moved Ginta out-of-the-way. Ginta growled until Kimi started touching his manhood then he calmed down paying more attention to the pleasure he was receiving. Hakkaku continued entering into her and mated with her until she screamed his name as she reached her peak and he had released his seed inside of her. As soon as his knot released he moved and motioned for Ginta to take over Hakkaku was a little stunned when he felt Kimi start to touch him again.

She tapped him on his stomach and he leaned towards her he heard her say "Be with Ginta while he is with me I want us all to be one." Hakkaku grinned he had thought about doing that sometime in the future but not now. He however did like the idea of them joining as one becoming mates together. He instructed Ginta to claim her in doggy style he watched until his manhood was throbbing again this time positioning behind Ginta and claiming him as well. Ginta was lost in the sensations of both his mates causing him to quickly release his seed into Kimi. Hakkaku had to wait for Ginta's knot to release before he could finish with Kimi as Ginta was now spent. Hakkaku claimed Kimi a few more times before they both were spent and fell asleep as well.

Hakkaku was the first to awake he went to hunt for his family. Hakkaku returned with a large deer gutting it and skinning it before cutting it into pieces. He smirked he knew full well that Kimi was pupped he couldn't wait for the 4 month pregnancy to be completed so that he could welcome the pup or pups now growing inside her. He couldn't wait to see her grow heavy with child. He hoped for a son but as long as it was healthy and his mate was fine there could always be more added to there now growing family. He brought in enough food for all of them giving a large portion to Kimi as she would need it to encourage the pup's growth. He then took a part to Ginta who promptly asked "why is she getting more than me?"

Hakkaku couldn't help but to laugh his sense of smell was always better than Ginta's so he replied "She is expecting and I want to get some good food into her before the morning sickness starts." Ginta flushed red in embarrassment he was supposed to be working on making his sense of smell better.

Kimi rolled over and took his hand before saying "I will be needing a lot more food I was the last born of my mother's last cycle before me every litter she had was large with at least 4 pups." Hakkaku sat behind her stunned he had no idea that meant in all likelihood she would have a large number of pups at once. He was going to have to get some wolves here to make their den larger it was going to be too small very quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Over the next few months they expanded the den so that male and female pups would have separate rooms. Leaving the smaller bedroom for toddlers that needed to be near their mother. Hakkaku even had them expand their bedroom so that it could have a nursery. He hadn't enjoyed her morning sickness but was thrilled when it ended. He watched his mate as her belly grew over time.

Hakkaku looked over at his mate that now needed help getting up and often she needed support to walk around her stomach was so big at this point. She looked like she would deliver their pups anytime now. Today however he was taking her to a lake where the pregnant females tended to go to cool off. He was hoping the water would help ease her burden of carrying their pups at least for a little while. He knew that she was very uncomfortable by the way she looked. Ginta was busy preparing the nursery and making sure there were plenty of furs for her comfort and the pups. They reached the water's edge Hakkaku helped her into the lake settling her down where it was waist deep to help lift some of the weight she carried off of her. She smiled as some of the weight was lifted off of her body it felt good to have some of her burden lifted even if it was only temporary. She felt Hakkaku sit behind her and rub her back and she sighed in contentment. She watched the midwife going from female to female checking each out before finally arriving at her. The midwife smiled saying "I'm Mae it seems that you are my biggest patient I would guess you are carrying at least five pups. It also looks as if you will deliver anytime now so let me know when the time comes I will be there to help you deliver."

No sooner had she said that did Kimi go into labor grabbing her stomach and groaning in pain. Mae grinned she had hoped Kimi would go into labor as she looked so uncomfortable however she wasn't expecting it to happen that second. Mae placed her hand on Kimi's stomach paying attention to how quickly her labor was progressing. She was taken by surprise when the contractions were really close together so quickly. Mae looked up at Hakkaku saying "You will need to carry her home or she will deliver here."

Hakkaku swiftly picked Kimi up and carried her back to their room in the den. Mae followed him watching as Ginta looked on in surprise. Hakkaku rushed into the bedroom making sure to make her as comfortable as possible. As soon as she was settled he grabbed Ginta and then went out the bedroom door. He turned to Ginta saying "You guard the entrance while I go get food Kimi will need it when her labor ends so that she can nurse our pups without taking away from herself."

Ginta nodded and started pacing while guarding Kimi's cries of pain weren't helping any. He knew it was normal for delivery to be painful but it didn't help him feel any better about it. By the time Hakkaku returned he had several large deer over his shoulder and the den was quiet. He panicked looking to Ginta confused about the quiet Ginta answered his unasked question by saying "She finished delivering the pups the midwife is still in there while Kimi rests. She told me to wait here until you returned."

Mae finally stepped out of the room saying "She's recovered enough to see you two now." She smiled at the two males that seemed real stunned by the announcement. Hakkaku dropped the deer in a safe place inside the den and then made his way to the bedroom. Upon entering he saw Kimi lying on the bed in true form with five pups nursing from her. Hakkaku approached slowly he looked at the pups and then scented them. He found that three were his and two were Ginta's he smiled saying "It seems I have three and you have two."

Ginta approached slowly before scenting the pups he was thrilled he hadn't expected any as Hakkaku was stronger than he was. He was grateful that Kimi could carry so many otherwise he wouldn't have gotten any pups this time around. He smiled as this meant that they would truly be a family with all the children being raised together. Hakkaku was thrilled he had two sons and a daughter. Ginta had a daughter and a son. He knew that it would be a while before they added to their family again but he couldn't wait until the next time he wanted a den full of their pups.

~ The End ~


End file.
